Kill to Live
by anchooovyy
Summary: if you are given the right to do any crime, what will you do? PurgeAU. characters maybe OOC. the cover image not mine. ctto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! It is ThePurgeAU from anchooovyy. This is my first time writing action/thriller genre.

Forgive my mistakes!

The Purge not mine

Characters are from FT of Mashima-sensei

::::

Juvia Lockser's hair always looked like she had spent a lot of time styling it. It was blue, tightly curled at the end complementing her deep blue eyes and small nose. The clock on the wall said 5:00pm. Any moment now someone will-

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Woman, get ready. We're are going to set up. Join us when your done." On her door way was a tall, buffed man. Everyone would think he like to stay at the gym working out. His black hair was long and unruly. His red eyes were piercing. People often see him as a scary dude. That was always the case for Gajeel Redfox.

As expected, Juvia thought. "Juvia knows, Gajeel-kun." She said it without any hint of emotion.

There are two hours left to prepare. After two hours, it will happen. Again.

"I know you don't like this. None of us do. I will be going." He turn away and closed her door.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Everything's going to be alright just like the past years."

She has a specific closet for keeping a medium sized brief case. Once opened, she saw different kinds of weapons. Pistols, shotgun, rifles, knives and anything not higher than level four. There are also spare bullets and magazines. Personally she does not like these things. But it is the only way to stay alive.

Juvia made sure the guns were loaded. She also tried to use it pointing somewhere her imaginary target. She put on bullet proof vest under her long coat. On her left and right of her waist were pistols. She also placed a knife and handgun on her left leg. Juvia did not forget to wear her hat and her face blank.

Just like the past. They will definitely make it. She left the room and joined Gajeel downstairs.

::::

Currently driving to a supermarket, the man in the driver's seat with a scowl on his face, his droopy eyes squinting, (I don't know how he made it. Really.) his hair jet black and rumpled. A normal observer would have an impression that he is a person with foul mood. Ironically with his friends, who were in the car with him, it is his natural look.

"This is unbelievable." He finally said. "I could have handled this alone. Oi! don't make the car dirty moron."

Sitting on the passenger's seat was a salmon coloured spiky hair his face almost green, his cheeks puffed like its holding something he can't let go. "Shudd up! Blame my motion sickness." He said.

"Then, you should have not come in the first place." He looked at the mirror to see the other people with him.

"We are a team, Gray. We come in full package." People would think that the woman with strong body of an athlete with long scarlet hair, and generous mouth was attractive.

"Natsu, I told you to sit here at the back beside me and let Erza in front." The girl at the back seat with a gentle beauty, her brown eyes big, her mouth and jaw was rounded said.

"Lushy," he was not able to continue what he's saying because he felt a turn in his stomach.

::::

Juvia arrived in the scene where Gajeel and three other men were also armed like her. They were all waiting for the time.

"45 minutes left. It's so sad. Simply so sad." Standing beside Gajeel was a stout man, his eyes were blindfolded but you can see that he is crying. He has this habit of putting together his hand like he was praying.

"Don't cry over every single thing. Annoying." People say that they are not getting along well by judging their communication. Gajeel have been like that ever since their group had formed

"Non, non, non! With three non That's, bonjour!"A man with a monocle on his right eye, appeared out of nowhere. His moss green hair and moustache, says a lot on his appearance. He is probably on his early 30's wearing brown suit. "Juvia-sama, please don't forget our job. My monocles tell me this year is going to be harder."

"Monsieur Sol needs not to worry. Juvia knows what she is doing. Juvia would never fail."

The last person in the room has dark orbs. The colour of his hair was divided into white and black. He was wearing an old rose clothes reminding the existence of a ninja. A sword hung on the side of him. His hair was tied up. "Alright, time for the lock down."

They dispersed in the house securing the locks. From windows to doors. After doing so, altogether they went upstairs and headed to another door.

"Juvia! Are we going to be alright?"

"Gajeel will protect us."

"Aria, Sol, and Totomaru will also help."

"You'll all be safe right?"

"Don't worry, we'll survive today. Just stay here, we will do the rest."

Again, going back they pulled down a barrier covering the space.

::::

After running few errands the group of four moved toward their car. Natsu and Gray carry on their hand the groceries they have bought.

"What are you going to with that too much tobasco anyways?"

"None of your business ice cone freak. Don't you ever get brain freeze?" Natsu retorted.

The girls at their back observed their environment. They were getting scared. Lucy clung to Erza to feel safe. One more hour. The red head can tell that she was worried on might happen. This time is not really the safest time at all. They got near the car and Natsu visibly paled.

"I'm walking."

"Natsu just get in the car!" Lucy exclaimed which earned everyone's eyes. Only Erza immediately understand why.

They are being watched.

Several guys wearing mask were wandering around them. Weapons were dangling on their hands. They even threw them a look before hopping on the cargo truck which arrived recently.

After settling inside the car, Gray scurried away.

::::

"This is the Late Night News wishing anyone who are not participating the Purge a safe evening. For those releasing the beast have a successful cleanse. Good luck." The anchor of the channel Juvia and her group said after the news on how people were preparing about The Purge.

Emergency signal started brailing. A voice of a female was heard coming from the television. "This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge sanctioned by the government.

Commencing at the siren any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours."

"...the new founding fathers. To America reborn." They all recite the last part sarcastically.

::::

"Sorry about earlier." Lucy said. They were downtown the city when she decided to speak. "I am afraid. The Purge is happening in less than an hour and we're still outside."

Erza put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that the team is together. She rubbed the blonde's back to soothe the tension she feels. Then suddenly, their engine spluttered.

"Gray what happened?" Erza asked without removing her hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"You fuelled the tank, didn't you?" Natsu recovered from his sickness due to their stop.

"I did." Their friend responded and continuously starts the engine but to no avail. "It just won't start!" He looked at the time. 6:40pm.

"What do you mean? We can't stay here. We're downtown, everybody come here to purge." Lucy said with her voice trembling.

They got out of the car and did what they can to have a ride. They have called everyone they know but all is futile. Then, Lucy saw a familiar vehicle.

"It's them." She sweat drop looking at the same truck and the same masked guys at the groceries earlier.

"I know this is not a good idea but we, have to walk." Erza told them.

Gray opened the car door and got a bag containing guns. Two to be exact. He threw one to Natsu and looked at Erza while Lucy stared wide eyed. "Why do you have that? Am I the only one unarmed?"

"I brought it for precaution."

"Don't worry. I came prepared." The red head come to Lucy. "Stay close to me."

"We've got no choice. Let's go!" Said Natsu.

Just as they reached the town, the siren started to blare.

The Annual Purge is on commencement.

::::

Tell me your thoughts!

-anchooovy (04.27.15)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally done the second chapter. :)

I don't own The Purge and Fairy Tail

Excuse my mistakes.

* * *

Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy heard the siren. Who would have thought that a simple errand will lead to this? It was all started by the masked guys. They must be the reason their car broke down. It was a do or die situation for them.

Just as the commencement started there were fire blazing, bodies laid on the pavements life less. It was red everywhere. Watching it on the broadcast was one thing, but to actually see it, horrifying. Natsu led the way as Lucy closely behind him with Gray on the tail.

When Natsu signal them to stop, he slowly peaked behind the wall. There were two men, purging a truck was on fire. He looked around and saw the subway. "Okay. On the count of three we'll go there," he pointed the underground way, "but we need to do it fast."

Natsu was devising the plan when "Ah!" Lucy shrieked in surprise when a rat, a bigger one, crawled on her feet. The sound attracted one of the purgers and coming their way.

When the bald man reached them, Erza quickly grabbed his neck and strangled him until he was out of breath.

"Flame head, I can hear motorcycles coming this way." Gray said.

"How about I say three!" They all ran towards the subway without the last purger in place noticed them. The group was walking together making sure they are close to each other. They have not walked far and yet they heard an engine and saw a light coming their way.

It aimlessly fire spreading the bullets wherever they pass. They are not wearing masks. Maybe they belong to other group. It was coming nearer and nearer.

"Run!" Gray shouted. He can see that the distance was closing and they have no other way to go but straight.

He found something to cover. He will fight. Erza settled on the other side, looking at each other, they understand.

"What are you doing droopy eyes?" Natsu yelled when he figured that Gray stopped running.

"I'll make sure they won't be able to follow us."

"Natsu! Go and take care of Lucy." Erza ordered.

Natsu wanted to stop but then again, protecting Lucy was his priority. "Damn! Don't get killed, alright?" He has no doubt on his friends skills. Erza is a dojo master while Gray is a top rank in NYPD like him.

The next thing they knew, they were exchanging fire. Luckily for them, Gray, aiming for nothing, shot the vehicle's fuel tank making it explode.

He glanced at Erza and found no one. Then he felt a thud on his back and everything went black.

* * *

"Monsieur Sol, there are three suspicious people near your area." Juvia speak through the earpiece.

"Don, I'll take care of them."

Juvia is in an elevated area where she can see within the parameter of their building. Each of them has an earpiece connected to everyone to where they can communicate.

"Totomaru, hold on to your position, someone's approaching." She informed.

"Roger to that."

Juvia was too caught up with scanning the area that she was not able to sense other person's presence. Who are you, was what she wanted to say.

They have been cautious in everything so how?

The other four noticed that Juvia has been silent for a second. "Juvia?"

"Oi woman! Answer me." Gajeel said.

"Should someone go and check on her?" Totomaru's voice echoed in their speakers.

"Don, don, don! We should go and save Juvia-sama."

"Oi! Hold your position. I will go and look for her."

"Go ahead, Gajeel. We will take over." Aria took the lead.

"Wait, there are two people coming your way."

A blonde female and a salmon haired male appeared in front of their building. "Did we lost them?" The woman asked him and saw that he was aiming his gun. "Please don't shoot. We're not here to purge."

"You don't purge, you say? Then explain why are you here with a gun on hand." Gajeel said dangerously.

"We were locked out, please help us! Natsu, say something." She was pleading.

"Get out of my way or I'll shoot you both."

Natsu put his hand in front of her protectively. "Not a chance."

"Gajeel-sama." Said someone in their radio. "I suggest we help them. If Juvia-sama was here, she will do the same."

"But she's not here!" He snarled. "We don't even know if their in need or they are just acting."

"You can hanfcuffs us and take the gun." Lucy said.

"Luce!" She put away Natsu's hand and came near Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you should hurry. Juvia might be taken away completely." Totomaru reminded his original objective.

The man named Aria emerges from the back of the building and whispers at Gajeel's ear. "Do not worry. I'll be watching them."

"I think we should go to plan B. They must be targeting us." The voice on the speaker once again said.

"Alright, proceed to plan B. We will join you soon. They try anything suspicious, don't hesitate." Gajeel said feeling defeated. Juvia, you will be safe right? He thought. After that he's gone and as Lucy suggested, they took refuge to their place with handcuffs.

"Hey! What is plan B?"

"We are going to transfer place." Aria told them.

"Is it alright to casually say it to them?" Totomaru from the speaker said.

"I don't remember saying I'll be a captive. I'm going with you." Natsu declared.

"Who says I'll approve?" Gajeel squinted at him.

"Look, we have other friends out there. We cannot afford to just leave them."

"What does it have to do with me?" The red eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"You have friends to right? You are going to look for her. I say we can help each other." He then go to Lucy. "Hey," He said resting his hands to her shoulders. "You're going to be okay. I will find them, I promise."

"I will go with you." Lucy said with conviction. Natsu look into her eyes and saw determination. "I'm their friend, too."

The black haired man started walking away and both Natsu and Lucy followed him. "Don't get yourself killed. Try to slow me down, I will end you myself." Gajeel said.

* * *

Juvia was waiting for a chance to fight back. Her hands were tied behind her but she can pull it off. His gun was right at her back as she walked in his front. She did not resist too much and was silently planning her escape. "Where are you taking me?" She asked cautiously. She was speaking normally under these kinds circumstances.

"You do not need to know baby." Juvia cringed when this masked man called her 'baby'

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"I have no interest in killing. We are doing this for money."

We? How many were they? Will Juvia stand a chance?

He brought her to an abandoned building. The room was dark except for a sole light-bulb. "Juvia, welcome back." From the dark, came an older man black hair and purple robe.

"Master Jose." She uttered.

"I'm surprised you still remember. It has been how many years?"

The man who captured Juvia pushed him that made her slumped on the floor. "How?" She said helplessly.

"The five of you left my roof! Do you know how that affected me? Losing most of my strong men." He kneel and hold Juvia's face harshly. "You think I can't find you? I observed you for years. Acting like heroes and crap."

"Juvia and the others does not want to continue your orders! You kept us in the dark thinking we are doing a good thing but its the opposite! You are just using us." She said as Jose still held her face.

"Excuse me for intrusion, Master Jose." Another man appeared with two other figures. "We saw them outside, they appeared to be locked out."

"Tie them with her," Master pointed Juvia. "Once we received a call, we're sending them." After that he left.

**:::**

Like what Jose told they were tied together. The two others who were recently capture keep struggling to the rope attached to them.

She made a sound to get their attention. For a moment, the dark haired male and Juvia stared at each other. She felt warm spead across her cheeks. He's such an attractive man. That scar above his eye did not make him any less. Realizing her action, Juvia look away and gaze at imaginary something in front of her.

"We can help each other if you want to. But once we're out, we're on our own." Juvia looked at them sternly.

"I say no. How can we trust you? From what we've seen, you know that man." He said.

Juvia grimaced at the thought of being connected with Master Jose. "Yes I do. But he's Juvia's enemy now. As for how can I be trusted, maybe I can help us untie these ropes."

The people who recently joined her looked at each other and they nodded. They'd rather take the risk than to get stuck in that place.

"Okay, there is a knife under Juvia's clothes, and she has no idea how to get it."

"Where exactly?" The woman with long hair asked.

"Left thigh."

"Gray, you get it."

"What the!? Erza, why can't you do it?" He was referring his comrade.

"Maybe because you are on her left. Come on, are you scared?"

They were arguing when Juvia decided to be the referee. "Would you two stop and focus on the matter on hand? We are not going anywhere until you do."

"Alright." They are tied against their backs. The hands were free but the ropes around their bodies was tight. Gray, as said by Erza was on Juvia's left. Juvia shifted to the left giving him a better reach on where she had placed the knife.

"Hey," he hiss. "Lift your skirt."

"As if I can, you do it!" Juvia answered back.

Gray has no choice but to continue his impromptu plan. The problem lies on how can he do it if he can't even reach halfway! He leaned to the right trying to close the gap. Just a little more.

Erza became their guard surveying the surroundings making sure nobody's watching. As the two find way how to untie them, due to some movements she was being pulled tighter. Now she's losing patience. "Gray! You're taking so long!"

He was startled and unbelievably twisted his body enabling him to grabbed Juvia's leg.

The girl flinched as his hand touch her blushing at the contact. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's not what I intended to." But man, her skin was soft and smooth, he thought but immediately erased the feeling of his hand brushing her skin.

After a longer time of trying, and occasional touching, he succeeded in getting what they originally wanted to. "Aha! Finally." He looked at Juvia and found that she was almost killing him with stare, but you can tell she is blushing. He uttered 'sorry'. Finally using the knife to cut the ropes they are ready.

Now that they are free, it's time to fight back.

* * *

**matucky8, striker1298** Thank you for your reviews! :)

I hope I did this second part right.

Read, Share or Review is very welcome :)

-anchooovyy(7.10.15)


End file.
